Expel - A - Crucio
by SupernaturallyMutatedGal
Summary: What if the order had another meeting before Potter's trial? What if Professor Snape came late to an order meeting injured from spying on the death-eaters and collapses? What happened? Hurt!Severus. Father-son relationship between Snape and Dumbledore. Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
1. Prologue

**Hello, my fans! I'm sorry I have been out of the loop for two years now with writing for the stories I have already written. But quite recently I got hooked onto Harry Potter. I've watched all the movies, and I'm reading the second book at the moment. I've also been very busy with school and stupid homework. **

**Disclaimer: I may think up some weird things but I will never be able to own Harry Potter for it is and always will be owned by J.K. Rowling**

**Read on Potter fans!**

Expel - A - Crutio

It was a dark and dreary night. Rain pouring down like cats and dogs. Lightning flashed through the night sky. A dark figure shadow flickered into the circumference in front of its statue.

Of course this figure wasn't a something, but rather a someone. This, someone, was dressed in black from head to toe. A black robe like cape billowed behind the man with chin long, greasy, black locks matted down by the pouring rain. Within this man's walking, it was clearly seen that he was limping.

This man was not in his normal state of living. In fact, with his limping, he was hunched over clutching a spot on his abdomen singed with a darker color with his right hand. His left arm was limp at his side: useless. If looking closely at the man's face it could be seen that blood was dripping down the side. Besides the physical injuries, within the man was suffering from a spell cast on him; a curse to say the least. Being exposed to this certain curse could cause the mind to go insane. It was the cruciatus curse. The man was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The man kept limping onwards into the night; stumbling until he reached a certain section of London. Standing between eleventh and thirteenth Grimmauld place. Taking his blood-drenched hand from the wound, shaking, taking his wand out of his pocket, pointed in between the two buildings and a building started to appear. After a moment 12 Grimmauld place took place in between eleventh and thirteenth.

Back to clutching his abdomen, he walked up and through a gateway, limping in pain when he went up the stairs to the front door. Soon out of breath he leaned onto the door frame in a lot of pain since he was leaning on his left arm.

Breathlessly, he took his only working arm and opened the front door to a purple hallway. Far into the place, he could see a door open with a light on. Slowly getting picking himself up from the door frame. Stumbling into the building got as far as a table near the stairway to an upper level, knocking over a picture frame, which broke upon impact with the floor.

Rustling came from the far away room, and from the second level of the place.

An old looking man came into view with two younger men, one taller and the other the same height as the elder. "Severus?" the old man asked concerned. The injured man, Severus, was starting to see blackness in his vision. "Al...bus..."

The last he saw was the taller man running towards him as he quickly found himself getting closer to the floor. The last thing he knew was falling into the strong arms of the man. And then black...

TBC...

**Don't worry! I already have the next chapter in the making! Just give me at least a week to get more written, I'm trying to make the main chapters longer than this one... Until next time... EXPECTO PATRONUM!**


	2. Beginning Trouble in Grimmauld

**I promise I'm not dead, unlike Dumbledore... I've just been having some family problems, and school struggles. **

**I would also like to give a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I'm glad that everybody who has read this so far has followed, favorited, or reviewed since I posted last. **

**Fast disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Professor Snape would have made it in the end.**

**Read on Snape Fans (Potter too)**

Inside twelve Grimmauld place, a group of people were settled around an oval table, but all was not quiet. An old man sat at the front of multiple different types of people, looking upon three people arguing about letting their knowledge fall into the wrong hands.

"You want to know what I think?! I think we shouldn't trust that snake!" a short, curly, dark-haired man inquired. A taller man with dirty ginger hair and a scar on his face argued back, "why shouldn't we trust him!? He has done nothing but risks his life for us! Going into he-who-must-not-be-named's lair, then bringing us the information that he learned back to us, which is very valuable mind you Sirius! If it wasn't for Severus do you think we could have saved those people in that attack?"

The shorter man stopped to think then sneered at the other man with disgust. "Fine. You may keep thinking that he's turned good, but that doesn't mean that I have to trust that snivellus. Any. Time. Soon. Remus." After the curly haired man said that, Remus replied, "That's all that's really needed, Sirius."

After that was all said the Elder stood up, talking in a gravelly voice, "I believe it's time to start." A Red haired woman spoke up shocked, "Albus! Shouldn't we wait for Severus to return with the information that he has gathered?"

The elder, Albus, looked at the woman in awe but dismissed her. "I do believe, Mrs. Weasley, that he shall show up sooner or later. At the moment though we must not waste any more time." His eyes started to twinkle, which settled the worried woman down a little. Soon everybody in the room settled back down and their meeting started.

Not too long afterward, a thud from the hallway made the room's inhabitants either look straight at the door or swivel around to take a look. Their sight was obscured by the door in the way. Albus stood up from his seat, followed by Lupin and Black, and walked towards the door.

**CRASH**

Taking a quick glance behind him, the headmaster ran the rest of the way to the door and gasped:

There. In the hallway. Stood hunched over was his potions professor black hair curtained the obviously injured man's face. The man he treated like the son he never had, was leaning up against the stair banister, clenching up in pain. Albus heard two gasps behind him and was being pushed aside, for the tall, scarred man to go help the hunched over form.

Lupin was half-way when "Al...bus…" He ran the rest of the way to catch the man whose eyes rolled up: collapsing.

The werewolf was carefully laying the man down, when the other two men ran up, out of their stupor. Dumbledore knelt to the left side of the un-conscience man.

Multiple gasps made the men jerk their heads up to the stairs where six teenagers were standing. A raven-haired boy made his way from the back of the group and fell down kneeling by the potions professor. Behind them the rest of the people who were gathered for the meeting took action.

Mrs. Weasley's husband grabbed the boy from the sight of Snape then ushered him and the other teenagers back upstairs. A man with a mad-eye walked over to the fireplace and floo-called Hogwart's school nurse to hurry over to Grimmauld place as fast as she possibly could.

Those on the ground with the injured man carefully started to pull him with the help with the others who were still standing around.

Taking Severus into an unused guest room, the school healer ran into the room with her healer's bag and Molly coming in right after with towels and water.

"Headmaster. Misters Lupin and Black. You must leave. I'll have Molly get you once I've looked for every possible injury." Poppy kicked them out.

Once the door shut behind them and they could hear rustling all three men looked at each other thinking the same thing:

What the HELL happened?

**What?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. More will be coming soon. **

**Shout outs to:**

**ThePhoenixandtheDragon, SurbhitSri, Rebekahguzzetta, and Alexander Prince for giving a lot of support in the writing of this story. **

**Until Next Time...**

**ACCIO notepad and pen**


	3. Hell in Grimmauld

**I swear that I am not dead! I have just been very busy, and I was working on this the past year don't worry. Everything is going better now than ever. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I also don't normally swear but some of the words make the title sound better. Now enjoy this chapter. **

Hell in Grimmauld

**Inside the room**

Madam Pomfrey hustled around the room; ordering Mrs. Weasley around to gather things to help get Severus stable. Summoning potions, gathering medicinal wraps and bandages.

"Molly, grab the medical kit from the loo, and a bottle of disinfectant!" Poppy ordered. A groan flew into the air. Both women looked at the injured man on the bed. Severus looked to be writhing from the injuries. Looking at each other Molly and Poppy hurried their pace to get supplies and overlook how many injuries the man had.

"How is it looking?" wondered Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "Not good."

**Upstairs**

In one of the upstairs bedrooms, six teenagers were sitting distraught after what they saw downstairs a few moments ago. One a black-haired boy with a scar named Harry Potter looked frightened that one of his visions was real. He had never experienced anything like that before. Looking up at the other teens in the room he was in he saw his best friends, Ron Weasley and his siblings, and his other best friend Hermione Granger. All of them were looking at each other in bewilderment at what they witnessed.

Each teen whirled around when the door slammed open behind them bringing them out of their stupor.

In the doorway was Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. Behind him was the Hogwarts headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, come with us." urged Dumbledore.

The boy who lived nodded his head, looked at his friends while standing up, and walked towards the two in the door. "Hurry Harry," Sirius said.

**Outside the room**

"Harry," the headmaster started, "why did you come down the stairs? You were told to stay upstairs until we told the six of you to come back down." Harry looked at his godfather and headmaster in angst. "Sorry, Dumbledore sir. It's just… I heard a thud down thereafter-" the fifteen-year-old trailed off wondering if it was safe to say what he saw before his most hated Potions Professor came to the place injured and weak. Haven't ever seen Snape in a vulnerable position before.

Sirius Black looked at his godson when he saw that he trailed off and wasn't finishing his explanation. "After what?" Black asked. After another moment of hesitation Harry stated:

"After I saw Voldemort torture Professor Snape."

***Flashback***

_It was black as night, but not too black that nothing could be seen. A meeting was held at Malfoy manor where death eaters were held. _

_Lucius Malfoy showed first as it was where he lived, as well as his wife. Next was the traitor of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, with Bellatrix Lestrange just behind him. Popping up behind them were a few more death eaters, all except Severus. Soon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appeared, looking at all of his followers. _

"_Wwwhereee isssss SSSSSeeevvverrusss?" Voldemort asked. _

"_He must be doing things for Hogwarts at the moment or brewing, master," Malfoy replied. _

_A pop was heard from the other room. Walking into the room was the Potions Master._

"_SSSSSeeevvverrusss! Glad yyyooouuu could join us!"_

_Broodingly, Professor Snape nodded slightly in agreement with the dark lord. Voldemort looked at the Professor that was late. "Crucio!" the dark lord cursed. _

_The bat of the dungeon fell grimacing to the pain, but not yelling out. _

***End Flashback***

Harry looked at both men in front of him after he told them what he saw. Black looked at the headmaster after watching his godson tremble in terror after telling them what the man in black suffered.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, leaning down to be closer to harry, "the incident with your potions master was not your fault. I have no idea how you saw what happened to Professor Snape, but rest assured, we will take care of it." Potter looked at the headmaster and nodded.

Hearing steps, the three looked behind them and saw Remus Lupin behind them.

"Molly and Poppy are finished and would like to update you, Professor Dumbledore." Lupin requested. The headmaster nodded and left the room.

**Outside the Room**

Closing the door were Severus laid injured, Molly turned around and walked off to the kitchen. Poppy saw Dumbledore come down the stairs looking upset. "Headmaster." She said.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is our dear Severus doing?" he asked. Poppy looked behind her at the door. "Not that great," she replied. "Severus has multiple lacerations on his arms and legs, two cracked ribs, and they are bruised as well. His shoulder is dislocated as well as a broken wrist. Severus had a little bit of internal damage from the cruciatus curse."

Depressed, from the news, Dumbledore looked at the door behind the medi-witch. "You may see him if you must, but be warned that I put him on multiple pain relieving potions. Severus is also asleep right now as well." She said after seeing him eye the door which held the Professor behind it. The headmaster nodded in appreciation. Looking once more at the witch he opened the door that withheld his Potions Professor.

Walking in the room, it looked like it was empty, nothing in sight. But there was once looking at the bed. A beaten-up bat of the dungeon.

"Severus," Dumbledore started, walking his way over to the still professor, "what am I going to do with you?" He looked at the man that he started calling his son. _Maybe I need to take you away from being a spy for the light. _

**To be continued**

**Yep this is now the beginning of doubt on Dumbledore's part. What will happen next? I have no idea yet.**


	4. Some Regrets

**I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just very busy with school and other things. I promise that I will do my best to get the next chapter started and posted this summer. I do hope that people will enjoy this chapter. If you have ideas to further this story along that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own anything, if I did I would make Harry and Severus like each other since the beginning._**

Some Regrets

**Severus' Point of View**

It was dark. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was being cursed by the dark lord with the Cruciatus curse. But now where was he? After the curse from the dark lord, the rest was fuzzy. And why does he feel like a lump of bricks?

**Severus' Room**

It has been a few hours since the potion's professor came and collapsed into the arms of Remus Lupin. Albus was still thinking that it was time to take the professor out of the field.

Looking at the unconscious man on the bed with all those injuries, was pretty jarring for the oldest wizard alive. The man was like a son to him, ever since he found what was going on at Severus' home with Tobias Snape. Looking back upon then he realized he should have done something back when the man was still going to Hogwarts.

Standing up, Albus looks one last time at Severus, and exited the room, nodding at Poppy as she came into the room.

Now he has to go figure out how Harry was doing.

**Upstairs**

Harry was left alone from the other teens in the house. Sirius came in a few times, and Remus came in a couple of times as well to check in on him, and ask how he was doing. Of course, each time he kept saying that he was fine.

He couldn't get the vision of his professor being tortured out of his head. The look of absolute pain was evident on his face. Who would have thought that he, Harry Potter, would be sad that his most hated professor,(so far anyway), would be the worst to ever see in pain.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway to the room. "Hello professor," Harry welcomed, "what may I do for you?"

The headmaster looked at the young teenager, and sighed, "Harry, I believe the two of us truly need to talk about what happened to your professor." The young boy-who-lived looked up at the headmaster of Hogwarts in recognition. "I understand sir."

**Meanwhile**

**Severus' Room**

_Bloody hell… What happened…? Last thing I remember… _Trying to shoot up in the bed he was laying in, the man could barely move with the pain he felt. Everything hurt. Every nook and crany within his body. He could hear voices around him speaking, but he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them back up from the bright lights. A gasp caught his attention, and he opened his eyes again slowly to notice Mrs. Weasley sitting next to him. "Severus, my dear your awake!" she spoke restlessly. "M… Mo…" Severus tried to speak.

"Sh dear, you have been through a lot, don't speak yet." Molly told him. She brought the master of potion making a cup of water and a bottle of potion. Spelling the bed to let him lay sitting up.

In that moment, Sirius and Remus came in flabbergasted to see their old enemy awake.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry that it was short, I kinda do have writers block as well with this story. My plan is to rewatch and finish reading the books to get more help to remember what happened, because I want to do it throughout the plot but changed up as well. **

**Thank you for understanding**

**SupernaturallyMutatedGal**


End file.
